This invention relates to a fuel injection system particularly for diesel internal combustion engines and is of the type which has an injection distributor pump and a plurality of injection valves connected to the distributor pump and projecting into the combustion chamber of each engine cylinder.
Conventional fuel injection systems for diesel engines are relatively complex and expensive to ensure that they meet the requirements pertaining to diesel engines. Particular difficulties are involved with the circumstance that relatively small fuel quantities are injected into the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine at relatively high pressures. In order to generate such high fuel pressures, conventionally two serially arranged pumps (a pre-delivery pump and a high pressure pump) are required. Further, a precise regulation of the fuel quantities to be injected which is necessary for a disturbance-free run of the internal combustion engine in all operational conditions is very difficult because of the high pressures and small fuel quantities and could be heretofore achieved only with very substantial expense, involving the strict observation of very small manufacturing tolerances.